Systems providing services in a large infrastructure usually have to deal with the enormous amount of information relevant to data processes, which may include actions such as reviewing currently reported issues in the scope of interest for the systems, and also may include activities such as monitoring progress of the systems or getting important notifications. There is a continuous need, therefore, to improve access performances to such large infrastructures and in particular to improve notification methods pertinent to large infrastructures.